


wonder how we got this far

by nalaolla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, but not actually the proposal, just dumb suayeon, or maybe just idiot (singular) in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaolla/pseuds/nalaolla
Summary: siyeon loses the engagement ring she bought the day she plans to propose to bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	wonder how we got this far

**Author's Note:**

> dt: li :))

siyeon let out a groan.

it was a sunday, her freest day of the week. which means she really should’ve been in bed, or eating unhealthy amounts of junk food, or cuddled up with her girlfriend on the couch binge-watching disney movies. but instead, she was bent over on the floor in an ungodly position after sending out the aforementioned girlfriend to run errands, just so she could find a very-important-item™ that she had somehow managed to misplace.

the very-important-item™ being the ring she planned to propose to her girlfriend with later this evening.

siyeon groaned, yet again. it was just like her, she lamented to herself, to lose the one thing she really needed on this day. well, the one thing she  really needs is bora, she supposes. but still. this was not good. not good at all.

she reluctantly pulled herself from the floor with a huff. bits of dust clung to the bedraggled fabric of her hoodie from when she had swept her arm under the bed in a desperate bid to find the ring there, but alas, no such luck. she shook it off and prayed that her cleanliness-loving girlfriend wouldn’t notice. where could she have put it?

she had already checked... well, everywhere. their apartment wasn’t exactly a big place. she’s been inside their nightstand drawers, their kitchen cupboards— behind the so called “white people spices" that bora loathed to even see touch the daylight—, even in the cups that they kept their toothbrushes— one purple one blue— in. she’d dug through their pencil holders and chopstick drawers and every shoe in the shoe rack in front of their door. no ring.

siyeon sighed. she hadn’t meant to lose it, of course. not that she meant to lose any of the things she’s lost in the past— but that’s really besides the point. it’s just that the last time she could recall having seen the ring was maybe 4 days ago, and before she knew it, she tried to find it again and it was nowhere to be seen.

with no other options, she closed her eyes.

_ please, god, _ she prayed.  _i know we haven’t really been buddies in the past with my whole vandalism plus nicotine-consumption plus lesbianism phase in highschool_ (though the last part wasn’t really a phase) _but please, please please just let me have this._

_you’re a loser,_ god replied.

siyeon glared up at the ceiling.  _fuck You._

she was just about to give god a firm cussing-out when she heard a cough from behind her. “babe?”

siyeon jumped a meter into the air and whipped around, her high-strung nerves getting the better of her. bora stood at the doorway to their room, seeming to have returned from her errands. she was engulfed in one of siyeon’s leather jackets, the sleeves completely pulled over her hands, flopping at her sides. siyeon would’ve cooed over how adorable she looked, but there was just something about that jacket that seemed too familiar. siyeon straightened herself and swallowed. “what’s up?”

“well, i found this in my pocket...” bora drawled. she lifted a hand. the sleeve of the jacket fell back.

then, siyeon remembered what about that jacket was so special.

in her hand glinted a diamond ring.

siyeon cursed herself instead.

a smile played on bora’s lips. “so, do you have anything to tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is again just a shitty little drabble. got a burst of inspiration from li's tweet (@domesticsuayeon on twt) so... here it is! hope you enjoyed :3  
> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :]]
> 
> you can find me:  
> @nalaolla on twt


End file.
